Shape memory (SMA) and superelastic alloys, such as NiTi (nitinol) are extensively used and explored for medical applications [1, 2]. These include among others cardiologic, orthopedics, laparoscopic surgeries, and dental applications [3]—e.g. endodontic files (EF) used for root canal treatment. In the last decade, NiTi rotary instruments have become an integral important adjunct in endodontics [4]. NiTi instruments have substantially reduced the incidence of several major clinical problems in endodontics, mainly by maintaining the original shape and curvature of the canal, thus, reducing the likelihood of procedural errors. As illustrated in FIGS. 1A-1B, the majority phase in rotary endodontic files is austenite. FIG. 1A schematically represents an endodontic file, while shaping and cleaning the root canal. In the figure, the vector represents the torque (T) when the file rotates clockwise; the vertical arrow (A) represents the direction of the apical force. FIG. 1B illustrates structural changes following austenite-martensite stress induced phase transformation. When the file is twisted, the chemical structure transforms from austenite (cubic structure) into martensite (monoclinic). The stressed file transforms to the (detwinned) martensite phase, which is more elastic. When the load on the file is removed, the NiTi files reversibly revert back to the austenite phase [3, 5]. This stress-induced phase transformation results in reversible strains as high as 8% (superelasticity) [3].